


Horsin' Around

by yeetbinch



Category: RDR - Fandom, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Inspired by Red Dead Redemption, M/M, Multi, Sexy, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetbinch/pseuds/yeetbinch
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Horsin' Around

The Count was one of Dutch’s most prized possessions. But unfortunately for Dutch, it was one of the things that Arthur longed for most. Just thinking about The Count’s silky, smooth white-as-snow fur got him riled up and excited. Unfortunately, Dutch didn’t let ANYBODY ride him, not veen Arthur, who he considered his son. But Arthur had devised a plan. He was to wait until the late hours of the night and then make his move. He sat there passively, a smile on his face and a cigarette in his hand.   
Night had finally come around, Arthur’s camp matse began to turn in for the night. Dutch still sat around the campfire, waxing his poetic nonsense to the drowsy occupants.   
“Eh, Dutch, spare these men a break and let ‘em turn in why don't ‘cha?” Arthur jested.  
“Ah, Arthur, my dear boy! You were never one to be fond of the art of wordplay.”  
“The hell does that even mean? You and all your fancy words an’ shit. You need to turn in, Dutch, all this work makin’ an old man like you delusional.” Arthur quipped back.  
“Ah,” Dutch sighed, ‘I suppose I should. Goodnight then, Arthur.”  
Arthur bid him goodnight and waited till the coast was seemingly clear. He mosied over to The Count and started stroking his soft, pillowy fur.   
“Oh yeah, bo-ah.” Arthur moaned earnestly. The horse whinnied at the praise, seemingly enjoying this as well.  
“Oh yeah, you like this you naughty little horse, don’t you?” Arthur groaned as he stroked the horse’s fur faster and faster.  
He started licking The Count’s impeccable fur, dragging his tongue along the majestic creature’s flank and feeling the fur gather on his tongue. He started stroking at the horse’s mouth, feeling the saliva that gathered there. He gently pried the horse’s mouth open and stuck his tongue in, swirling it all around, feeling the remnants of the leftover hay and grass. He started kissing more aggressively, trying to win the battle of dominance between him and the horse. He got lost in the feeling, so much so that he didn’t notice Dutch drowsily making his way over.  
“Arthur! The hell you doin’ to my horse?”  
Arthur couldn’t speak, he was too infatuated with the amazing feeling of making out with Dutch’s horse. He reluctantly disengaged from his kissing battle with The Count and turned to face Dutch. He decided to play it cool and confidently.  
“What does it look like, Dutch? I’m makin’ out with ‘yer horse.”  
“Arthur, boy! You’re starting to make me a little jealous over here. Come give papa some love, my boy!”  
“Yes, Dutch.” Arthur made his way over to Dutch’s tent, like a good, obedient little boy. The Count waited outside, feeling lustful and abandoned.


End file.
